


From the forbidden snow

by PrincessAussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Basically PWP, M/M, This is just a bunch of headcanons, please read the notes inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAussy/pseuds/PrincessAussy
Summary: "Classroooms weren't made for this" But nobody really cared about that, not even them, and even less the heat that was consuming both of them since Amami could be this good with his mouth.





	From the forbidden snow

**Author's Note:**

> Take this as an AU from before they got to V3, so their personalities are a little different from what they usually are, they go to different schools but that doesn't stop anything hehe.  
> This is part a gift to Ouma, and a gift to my gf, I love both of them very much.  
> Also english isn't my first language so please be gentle?

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stop?”

“N-No… It’s ok, please continue…”

It was around the 7th time the taller guy had asked the same question, but the answer didn’t change even though his companion voice was a little shaky, maybe not on scared way but on the complete opposite side: There hasn’t ever been so much excitement on his eyes before, which was absolutely beautiful since they looked like two purple stars over a shining, crystalized white sky.

Like grapes over the snow.

It was really his birthday present? Amami thought for a second since he was having way more fun that what he should, then he threw that idea out of his mind: They both wanted this, he was pretty sure that if it wasn’t that way, anything of this would have evolved the way it did. What started like a soft kiss on the middle of an empty classroom, just quickly, and softly, became something more, something that will get both in trouble if they were discovered.

Classrooms weren’t made for this kind of actions, in any case.

Soft moans were trapped on the sealed but wet lips of the smaller one, a little reward from the effort that his lover was putting into kissing and biting his bare chest, not completely naked, but with his shirt half open just as his jacket: This was just a little too much, he didn’t know if he could handle to be so silent when the only thing on his mind was to cry Amami’s name, but… What if they found them? There will be so much trouble…

Usually, he would be very alarm about it.

But right now… It didn’t seem like the end of the world? It was ok… Because his tongue felt so good, his hand underneath his clothes, just embarrassing and caressing his waist also felt good, everything was just as his arms were made for him, his lips knowing exactly were his body felt good, it was probably the most pleasant thing he could ever feel… Or so he thought, until the older hand went slowly but certainly lower, to the zipper of his pants.

“A-Amami-kun… If you do that I don’t know… T-That’s!” He was having a really huge internal battle, one between what he believed in, and what he wanted.

“That’s why I asked if you really wanted this…” Even though he would totally respect his desire to stop, the taller guy couldn’t help but kiss him gently on the lips, abandoning for a few seconds the spot on his chest “Because if you feel regret after all…”

“Is not regret, I… w-want this, I want you” This was true, from the very start, he might not be the biggest expert on this subject but it wasn’t a secret that if his body reacted so well to those hands, he couldn’t deny the truth “But… I’m not touching Amami-kun… And I’m almost fully dressed”

“Both are big problems, yes, we’re also on a public… semi-public place” He couldn’t help but to laugh a little, feeling underneath it the contrary lips, pouting a little bit “But that’s not a problem right now, ok? Is your present after all, the one feeling good must be you”

“… But I want you to feel good too…”

“We’ll have time for that, later, also… I am feeling good” He didn’t have to be touched to feel good, even if that would feel absolutely nice, thing is it could wait.  
It could, until he has eaten his lover completely.

His hand didn’t stop, searching for the smaller’s erection, founding it almost instantly, and then, starting to masturbate it on the softer way possible, dragging from him a very laud, deep moan… His voice could modulate to tones that made Amami feel crazy.

“You want to feel even better?”

Without giving more seconds to think about the subject, not that the younger could do that at this state, Amami sat him better on the desktop, at the perfect high to him to get on his knees, smiling at him with his open mouth, showing him perfectly the piercing decorating his tongue, making the birthday boy blush so hard that he felt all of his blood came to his face.

“… That’s cheating”

“That’s good use of resources, Ouma-kun”

On a matter of seconds, the jewelry was softly but very precisely put to work on the top of honored boy’s cock: caressing down under, on every border, before he took it completely inside his mouth, making sure that his own tongue was never stopped from his work, hearing those soft, sweets, deep and wet moans once, twice… a million times, as if they weren’t on such a dangerous place: because being discovered was a sure expulsion, at least for the older which was the one who study there.  
Who cared, honestly?

He put more speed on his job, stroking, licking, even moaning himself knowing what kind of sounds that would take out of his lover, or the better: what kind of thought he would have.

“A-Amami-kun… T-That feels so good…”

“Then come” He limited to vociferate on a raspy voice, still filled with his dick inside his mouth. Trembling, the younger one just became even redder, but obeyed more moved by the desire than anything else. His own semen was caught on Amami sound, who, with the most shameless, pornographic sound that he could came with out of his throat, swallowed it like it was nothing.

That didn’t help Ouma, whose heart was a complete beating mess. 

“Everything about you tastes so good, like a strawberry, saying the very least”

Ending with that, the younger didn’t have other option other than hiding his face inside his palm, blushing red like wild fire, still not being able to control his own breathing, just to feel two familiar, muscular but soft arms catching him.

“… You’re way too sincere Amami-kun…”

“I hope that you don’t end up hating that about me, do you?” A soft laugh was heard close to the other boy’s heart, he would never hate something like that, but… It will ever feel strange, on every expected way.


End file.
